Newsies and Amusement Parks
by spif23
Summary: Our beloved newsies in a modern day amusement park. Chaos? Well of course! Slash: Sprace, Sputchy, Blush, Javid, and Skitey. Last chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

_Dsiclaimer- I (unfortunately) do not own newsies. Though does anyone else agree with me that Disney should definitely share?_

_*Warning* there is swearing, hence the 'T' rating :]_

_Okay, just a note- this is my first time posting any of my stories, so don't be too harsh okay, nice critiques and such are fine, but no flaming, please?_

**Rollercoaster Fun**

"I can't BELIEVE I let you talk me into this!''

The rollercoaster was slowly climbing its way to the top of the first hill.

"Aww, is little Spotty scared?"

"OF COURSE NOT!! And _don't_ call me Spotty. Pshh, _little… _have you looked in the mirror recently?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. OOH! Look spotty! We're almost at the top!''

Spot makes the terrible mistake of looking down.

"OHMYGOD!!! It did not look this tall from the ground. And super scream of death? The name should've been the first hint to _not get on this fucking rollercoaster! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!''_

"Oh my god that was awesome! Ooh! Here's another hill!''

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!?! AHHHHHHH!!!"

"HA! You scream like a girl, spot!''

"Race, I hate you, if we get off this death trap alive I'm gonna kill you."

"You wouldn't kill me, you looove me."

"I don't know why… Oh my god, there's a _loop? _Nononono, oh god oh god oh GOD! AHHHHH!''

"That was great! Hah! I love loops."

"You're fucking crazy race."

"Hey, watch your language little boy."

"Little?!? I'm taller than you!"

"If you haven't noticed that's not a real impressive accomplishment."

"Ya know what race? I hope you die, I hope this stupid seat restraint thing flies off you and you fall to a gruesome death."

"If you hadn't realized oh genius one, our seat restraints are connected. If mine flies up so does yours, in which case _you _die also."

"Psh, I'm to freaking amazing to die, that's what pansy's like you do."

"Hah! _Someone_ has a bit of an ego. Anyways, If you're obviously to amazing to die, then why were you afraid for your life when we first-"

Race was cut off by a death glare from spot.

"…you know what I think I'll drop it"

"That'd be wise."

"…"

"Whatever, oh thank god its over."

"Who knew, king of Brooklyn afraid of a little roller coaster. You're just lucky I didn't make you go on volcano of doom."

"Whatever… when are we leaving?"

"Are you kidding me! We just got here like an hour ago!"

"Fine, well what are doing next?"

"Ooh! How 'bout a haunted house! Unless you're too scared"

"I'm not scared of a little haunted house, that'd be you. Roller coasters just make me a little edgy…"

"Pshh, haunted houses don't scare me anymore. A _little_ edgy? HA! Are you kidding me? You were screaming like a little girl!"

"Not scared anymore eh? We'll just see about that… and I did not scream like a little girl!"

_A/N_

_Okay, I had a little too much fun writing that, I think it kinda sucked, but I had fun writing it anyways ^_^ thank you all.__ okay, and I'm gonna work on some of the other newsies adventures with the park. but ideas and suggestions are always good! If anyone has a specific newsie/pairing they want me to do just let me know ^_^ thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Specs was currently heaving his stomach out into a trash can.

Dutchy was standing behind him trying _very_ hard not to laugh.

"Dutchy?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you… a lot."

"…What?!? What'd I do?!?"

"Oh, does 'I dare you to eat 5 churros in under 2 minutes" ring a bell?"

"…no…"

" Hell yes you do! You said it right before we went on that rollercoaster… and I seem to remember you betting me 5 bucks I couldn't do it, a bet you _lost_. Yet, there is no 5 dollar bill in my possession… funny how that works out, huh?"

"erm… about that…"

Specs was now glaring at Dutchy.

"Well how can I make it up to you Specs?"

"…"

"Oh I get it, the silent treatment."

Specs was now walking away from Dutchy.

"Oh, **real** mature Specs! Well ya know what? I hate you to!"

Specs turned around and flipped the bird to Dutchy, earning quite a few disapproving glares from mothers walking by.

At this, Dutchy being the _oh so mature_ boy he is, ran straight for Specs, and tackled him to the dirty pavement.

"ERMPPH!! DUTCHY!! GET THE_ HELL_ OFF OF ME!!!!"

"Oooh, talking now are we?"

"Dutchy… shut up, OW! HEY!!"

Dutchy was now smirking triumphantly down out Specs.

"Why the _hell_ did you just bite my shoulder?"

"Because… you were being a…" Dutchy looked around and notice they had gathered quite the crowd and not wanting to offend the younger part of the audience ended with this- "…meanie."

"Hah! God you're so… CUTE!" said a high pitched voice.  
Specs and Dutchy looked up into a girls face around their age.

"Erm… thank you?" Said Dutchy wairily.

"Why are you guys fighting?" said the girl. Then she giggled.

"Erm… well because… uh…" Dutchy stammered.

"Because this _genius _thought it would be a _fantastic_ idea to tackle me, though _he_ is the one at fault for **everything.**" Said Specs heatedly.

"NOT TRUE!!! You didn't _have_ to accept the dare!"

"If I didn't you would have made fun of me or something till I did. You _know _it's true."

"Well…uh…"

At this point the girl had lost interest and walked away. Which is a pretty good thing 'cause she _might_ have been pretty… shocked at what happened next.

Yeah, you guessed it, they kissed. In front of at _least_ 20 people. Not the brightest idea in modern day America I might add.

"EWWW!!! MOMMY! WHY ARE THOSE BOYS _KISSING?!?!?"_ Said a toddler of about 4 years old.

"Because, sweetie, they're… _special._" Explained the Mother.

"_Special _isn't what i was thinking." The Father put in disgustedly.

Well Specs and Dutchy being a tad… _preoccupied_, at the moment didn't hear all this. I believe that's for the better.

_A/N _

_Okay, not really sure if I liked how that one turned out... oh well, I'm home from school sick today and that kinda inspired me to write this chapter._

_Anyways, I just wanted to give a HUGE thanks you to my first ever reviewer _MushSpotgoil _for her revie, it really made my day ____ She also inspired me to get this chapter out really fast. Reviews really help getting me writing. Thank you all. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! (btw, sorry this chapter is kinda short, I really wanted to get it out today. Oh, and the whole shoulder biting thing? I do that sometimes xD yes, I know, im a freak)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"AHHH! Why is the floor spinning?" Asked a very panicked Mush.

"This is a fun house. I told you this sorta thing would happen yet you proceeded to hyperventilate the moment we stepped into the room with the crazy mirrors." Explained Blink.

"Well what do you expect? The stupid mirror made me look short and fat! I was _very _insulted!"

"Yeah, that's why you ran around screaming… do you have any idea how much you scared that little girl?"

"I think she was afraid of you and your piratey-ness."

"WHAT?!?! You seriously think that? I do **not** look like a pirate!"

"You have an eye patch."

"Shut up."

"Hehe, you're so cute when you're mad."

"Whatever, let's move on to the next room."

"WOAH!! I'm like, _really_ dizzy."

"What'd you expect? We stood on that fucking spinning thing for about five minutes!"

Mush covers his ears "AHH!! BAD WORDS! BAD WORDS!"

Blink rolled his… eye. "Whatever… woah! Look at this room!"

"It's like an illusion!"

"I kno- OW!"

Blink had managed to run into a wall and was now lying on the ground.

"HAHA! YOU RAN INTO A WA-ALL" Mush said in a sing-song voice.

Blink just glared at mush. "Whatever…"

"You sure like that word, dontcha?"

"What word??" asked Blink icily.

"Ya know, 'whatever'. You've used that word at least 3 times in the past 5 minutes!"

"Wha-… so!"

"Hehe, you're all bothered aren't you?"

"What was your first clue?"

"Whatever…" Mush giggled.

"Woah… did you just… GIGGLE?!?"

"…maybe… what's it to ya?"

"Oh god, my boyfriend just GIGGLED!" Blink shuddered.

"So? Even manly men giggle sometimes."

"Oh yeah? Name _one_."

"Err… um… psh, so?"

"Whatev- I mean… oh well."

"Hey, let's go into that maze of mirrors thing!"

"…No"

"AWWW! Come on Blinky! PLEASE?!?!"

"Yeesh, stop your whinin', you _know _we'd get hopelessly lost in there."

"Who gets lost in those sorta things?"

"I dunno, but with you I'm sure we'd figure out a way."

"Hah, ye- HEY!"

_A/N_

_Hoped y'all liked that one! I wrote it while watching finding nemo. Gosh I love that movie :D And thanks to my reviewers, they're what gets these chapters out so fast ___

_So… SHOUT OUTS :D_

_Olive Wednesday__- :D thanks for the comment, it really made me smile. I totally agree with you on the family in the park, I hate homophobes, i felt sad writing about a family of them . I'm soo happy I renewed your sputchy love! And no worries, I've decided the next chapter shall be Skitey. I have the perfect idea for it! Anyways, I wanted to do a skittery slash, but for some un-known reason I can't bring myself to write a Snittery slash, I just don't like skittery/snitch love. :] well thanks for the review :D_

_.- __well im glad you liked it :D I love writing sputchy, but my sputchy's are usually a lot fluffier than this xD and who DOESN'T wanna go to an amusement park with a newsie? Hehe, I think that'd be awesome! Well thanks for reviewing! :D_

_MushSpotgoil__- There ya go! A chapter for with mush, just for you! I actually really enjoyed writing mush in this one xD Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D_

_So as always my dear readers, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D *huggles all*_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer- Unfortunately I don't own Newsies… but hey, birthday is in 3 days, maybe Disney will be nice and share ^_^_

_Chapter 4_

"My GOD, where is your fucking off button Itey?"

"Aww, c'mon Skitts! You're no fun!"

"Hey, I agreed to get on this stupid ferris wheel with you!"

"True." Itey was currently bouncing up and down on the seat.

"Hey! Stop doing that! You're shaking the whole car!"

"Am I scaring you Skittery? I'm sorry." Itey was now clinging to Skittery.

"I am **not** scared!"

"Woah, look skits! We're almost at the top!"

"What!?! … I mean… err… cool."

"Hehe! SKITTERY'S A SCAREDY CAT! SKITTERY'S A SCAREDY CAT!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!? Gosh…"

"_Our ride is experiencing some technical difficulties. It should be fixed shortly. Thank you! And we hope you have a GREAT day." _

"How lucky are we Skitts? We got stopped at the top! Haha! If you look down all the people look like ants!" Itey was bouncing up and down once again.

"Are you KIDDING me? Oh god, oh god… we're gonna die I just know it! AND WOULD YOU STOP BOUNCING?!?"

"I knew it! You ARE scared!"

"Itey… shut up."

"Gosh… what're we gonna do up here? Hmm… I know! Let play I spy!"

"No."

"Okay, I'll start… I spy something… green."

"And I spy something annoying, now would you **please **be quiet?"

"No… you gotta figure out what I'm spying!"

"Fine… what was it? Green? Are you talking about the trees or something?"

"You got it Skitts! Okay… now you spy something!"

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine… I spy something… blue."

"Is it…that shop down there?"

"No."

"How 'bout… that big stuffed bear the people have in front of us?"

"No."

"How 'bout… that guys hat?"

"No."

"What about… that ladys shirt? Or that recycling bin down there? Or that bird that just flew by?"

"No."

"I give up! This is too hard."

"It was the sky. How did the **hell** not figure that one out?"

"I dunno… hmm… what to do, what to do… I KNOW! We should sing a song!!"

"Oh lord… please help me."

"Was that a yes?"

"NO! How bout we play the quiet game?"

"Nah, I always lose that game."

"I wonder why."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STA-"

"SHUT UP! I said **no singing!**"

"Aww, C'mon… I was getting bored…"

"I don't care."

"But… but…" Iteys eyes were getting watery.

"Oh god… I didn't mean that… **please **don't cry."

"SKITTERY DOESN'T CARE ABOUT MEEE!!!! AHHHH!"

"Please please **please** stop crying! I'm sorry! I do care about you!"

"R-really?"

"Yes really! Will you stop crying now?"

"Sure! If you sing a song with me!"

"What do you think my chances are of living if I jump from this height?"

"_Thank you for your patience. Our ride is now back in service. Have a GREAT day."_

"Oh thank GOD."

"Twinkle twinkle little- c'mon Skittery! Sing with me!

_A/N_

_Yes, I know it took me an obscene amount of time to update. Blame my horrid teachers that give me WAY to much hw._

_Anyways, BIG THANKS to Olive Wednesday for the Skitey request! You pretty much rock my socks ^_^ hehe._

_Anyways, review review review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. But I did post Trick or Treat last night if ya wanna read that! Anyways, from my science project to my classic films project I've had very little time to update ____ Curse you teachers! But anyways, I have a long weekend (4 days!) so I'm updating! But just to let ya know there is probably only gonna be one more chapter to this story, then it's gonna be over. But no worries! I shall be posting other stories, I just need to find a good plot :D Anyways, this authors note is too long already… So read and review please!_

"That game was rigged! It's Impossible!"

"Now Jack, just because you can't hit three bottles with a baseball, is no reason to be accusing people of rigging it!"

"B-but…Davey…"

"I mean, you almost hit that guy in the face!"

"He was standing in my way!"

"He was behind you!

"Well…well… It's still not my fault!"

"Of course not… Hey! Let's try that game!"

"Yeah! It doesn't look too difficult. All ya gotta do is get one of those rings around a bottle!"

"Okay… well it's your turn to pay."

"Aww… C'mon Davey!"

"Fine… what have you done with all your money?"

"Errm… well…"

"Lord, nevermind."

"Umm, excuse me young men, can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am. We need one bucket of rings please."

"Okay, that'll be five dollars."

"I owe ya one buddy."

"Heck yeah you do."

"Okay, here you go boys!"

_-A few failed attempts and multiple choice words later.-_

"Ergh! This is impossible!"

"Not really Jack… it's mostly physics. See, if you bend your wrist at a forty-five degree angle and… well factoring in all other forces like wind and gravity and such if you-"

"Oh will shut up! This has nothing to do with physics! It an amusement park game for Gods sake!"

"Oh really? How many times have you won this game then?"

"Well… what about you? You haven't won it either!"

"You haven't let me try!"

"Well, go ahead, try. I bet you 10 buc-"

_clink_

"What was that Jack?"

"…Nevermind"

"Oh, well congratulations young man! So, would you like the blue monkey or the red one?"

"Holy- those things are _huge!_"

"Err, I guess the blue one?"

"Okay, here you go!"

"How are you gonna carry that around all day Davey?"

"I dunno… I didn't even know they made things this big!"

"I think you cheated…"

"What?!? Like I said, it's merely physics. If you would've listened to me and just-"

"Oh shut up Davey…"

"Well, if you would just pay attention in class-"

"Oh come on now Davey, no one pays attention in that class but you."

"It's not my fault I excel while others… do not."

"Who're you talking about?"

"Certainly not you."

"Oh… alrigh' then…"

"Heh… _someone _doesn't know the definition of sarcasm."

"Huh? Wait a minute… Hey! You take that back!"

"Hahaha… Ow! That hurt!"

"Good! Callin' me stupid…"

"I never called you stupid!"

"Yes you did!"

"I did not!"

"Wha- yes you did!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Too what?"

"What? Huh? Oh now you've got me all confused."

"That's not hard to do."

"Well whaddya mean by that?"

"Sometimes it's best to not understand."

"…right."

_So, whaddya think? Isn't confused Jack fun?_

_I actually took some of this from personal experience. I played that game and won a giant monkey. Everyone I walked by was all 'Woah! That thing is __**huge!**__'_

_It was fun. Wow, 2 updates in 24 hours. I'm on a roll!_

_Anyways… please review! :D I love you all!_


	6. Chapter 6, The End

_Okay, so this is –sniffle- the end of Newsies and Amusement Parks! Sorr y it took so long to come out, my dog ran over my laptop and took half the keys off and best buy takes __forever__ to get things fixed. But it's back now… obviously… anyways… sorry, on with the story!_

"I told you we would get lost in that stupid maze thing! But no! We just _had _to go in…"

"Oh come on Blink, you know you had fun in there! And we got out _eventually_."

"No we didn't, not on our own anyways. The guy that helps run the fun house helped get us out because, and I quote, we_ 'just looked so pathetic stumbling around all lost for two hours.' _Yeah, that was just _loads_ of fun."

"Oh whatever… woah… what's all the commotion about?"

"Oh lord…"

"Is that…?"

"I think so Mush."

"YEAH GO SPECS AND DUTCHY!"

"Oh gosh… do we need to be as blatantly gay as them?"

"Yes."

"Hey Blink and Mush, I see you've noticed Specs and Dutchy's make out fest."

"It's a little hard to miss, Spot."

"I see Mush is pretty supportive."

"YEAH GUYS! WOOOO!!!"

"It seems so. So where's Race… and why are you smirking?"

"Turns out Race hasn't gotten over his fear of haunted houses."

"Oh god… where is he."

"In the fetal position behind that bush over there."

"You're not gonna help him?"

"He made me go on a rollercoaster, this was just revenge."

"Wait, you're afraid of rollercoasters?"

"…no."

"HAH! OHMYGOSH YOU ARE!"

"If you're gonna be so loud why don't you just cheer on Specs and Dutchy along with Mush?"

"And miss this golden opportunity? Yeah right."

"What's that?"

"Oh no, you are not distracting me fro- holy god, this day just got better."

"Hah! The look on Jacky-boys face is priceless!"

"Hey fellas!"

"That's a huge monkey you got there Davey! Did Jack win it for you?"

"Please shut up Spot…"

"Why's that Jack?"

"Well… Jack _tried_ to win it but..."

"Whaddya mean he _tried?"_

"Just shut up Spot."

"Not gonna happen Jacky-boy."

"Hah… that's for sure…"

"And what's that supposed to mean Blink? Wanna have two bad eyes?"

"May I finish?"

"Go ahead David."

"And hurry up will ya?"

"Fine… long story short Jack lost and I won… because I am smart and he is not."

"Hah! Heya Davey! That's one _big _monkey ya got there!"

"Oh, hi Itey. Hey Skittery… why do you look sorta… greenish?"

"Hehe! Well, me and Skittery got stuck at the top of the ferris wheel! Turns out Skittery is a big scaredy cat when it comes to heights."

"I am not!"

"Hah… I don't buy that Skits."

"Oh shut-up Spot."

"How bout you go check in on your boyfriend, he's lookin' a little pale behind that bush."

"Whatever…"

"Bye Spot!!"

"Shut up Itey."

"Just because you're afraid of height's doesn't mean you can be a big meanie."

"YEAH SPECS! GOGOGO!!"

"Please go restrain your boyfriend, Blink."

"Fine…"

"So what's up with the big monkey Jack?"

"Please don't ask Skits…"

"Alright Jack…"

"Hey… what is that _obnoxious _music?"

"Please don't use such big words Davey, it confuses us common folk."

"Was that sarcasm Jack?"

"Of course not."

"It was wasn't it?"

"If you're still wondering, that music is coming from the tunnel of love."

"Oh _god_. You could not _pay _me to go that thing."

"Why's that Jack?"

"I heard Jack tried to make a move on Davey in it last year and Dave pushed him in the water."

"Ey! I was just tryin to lighten the mood! There was no need to push me in!"

"Hey! You were being pretty forward with it, I had every right to push you in!"

"I was soaked the rest of the day!"

"Don't be such a baby!"

-

"GO DUTCHY GO! YEEEAAAHHH SPECS!

"Oh shut up Mush! Oh gosh… why is that security guard comin' over here?"

-

"You're gonna be okay Race…. God you're such a drama queen."

"Oh I'm a drama queen? What happened to _'OHMYGOD!!! It did not look this tall from the ground. And super scream of death? The name should've been the first hint to_ _not get on this fucking rollercoaster!"_

"I hate you…"

"Liar."

-

"Heya Skittery?"

"Yes Itey?"

"I'm sorry if I annoy you sometimes… I don't mean to…"

"Oh… erm… it's okay… I guess I can overreact sometimes too."

"Hey Skittery?"

"Yes Itey?"

"Do you love me?"

"Umm… what?"

"Ya know, 'love', when two people care a bunch about each other."

"Um, yeah, I guess I do."

"Good, cause I love you too."

_Fin_

_Heehee, the ending is sappier than I planned, but I think it's cute… :)_

_Anyways, what I think doesn't matter, what does matter is what you guys think. Review and let me know what you think of the ending and the story as a whole :) Btw, I made this chapter all monologue. Tell if it was confusing at all, in most of the places where I didn't really specify who was speaking it didn't matter who said what._

_Also the little bit about the Tunnel of Love is totally dedicated to Olive Wednesday xD hope she enjoys it._

_Anyways, big shout out to my reviewers Olive Wednesday, Awkward Quail, and the ORIGIONAL Corky, I love you all :D my reviewers are the ones that keep me writing._

_Anyways, I'll be writing a oneshot (most likely a oneshot, but who knows, __this__ 'newsies and amusement parks' was meant to be a oneshot, and look what happened!) that will hopefully be out in a few weeks and if you enjoyed this then you'll like it, so be on the look out!_

_So I end this story, and just wanna let you know that me and my newsie muses (dubbed 'musies' by my bestie :3) love you all!_


End file.
